Of Dragon Descent
by ScyStorm
Summary: The world of Pokemon after 50 years. The story chronicles the journey of two trainers who met by chance. - THIS STORY IS NOW DISCONTINUED
1. Olivine Memories

OF DRAGON DESCENT  
Chapter 1: Olivine Memories

Pokemon Fan Fic  
By: Scy Storm  


* * *

**FIC BACK STORY:** This fic takes place 50 years after the events you've seen in the anime and video games. Long ago, the world consisted of 3 Continents: Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. The Orange Islands and Whirl Islands were also there, though they were considered part of the Kanto and Johto Continents, respectively. Many trainers fought amongst other trainers in their home continents, some even going as far as their Elite Four group. Then, new species of Pokemon began surfacing in certain continents, and travellers going to each place began to bring back their new companions. As the awareness of so many new species spread, so did the need to travel and have new experiences. Over time, the 3 Continents became very attuned to each other, and idea of the universal Elite Four came to light. One single Elite Four was created, and it was made-up of the finest trainers to ever come out of any of the Continents: The first four were the infamous Bruno, Sabrina, Lance, and Steven. Only those who could conquer the separate Elite Four groups in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn could earn the right to fight there. The first ever trainer to do so and win was named Ash Ketchum. He accomplished it at the age of 25, fifteen years after he became a trainer, and was crowned the first ever Pokemon Master. 35 years has since passed. Ash has retired from Pokemon battling. And though the many Gym Leaders and 4 Elite Four groups have changed members many times, to this day, no one has been able to reach Ash's height as the Champion of the World's Elitest Four.

**CHARACTER BACK STORY:** You'll find out more of the main character & overall plotlines in later chapters. (That is if you're good with jigsaw puzzles.) Just know that Draco is the main character of the fic, and that's only his nickname. (And an unoriginal one at that. >>) BTW, I own pretty much any character that I mention in these fics. (Except for the obvious ones) Basically, if there's a name you don't recognize as a character from the Pokemon anime/games, they're most likely characters I made up. (Or they may share a name with an anime character unintentionally or otherwise. Whatever. 50 years have passed, I gotta change things around. XX)

* * *

"Well. It appears you're all set, um, Mr...." Nurse Joy says, querying toward the trainer's name.

The man raises his hands up to the counter as be begins grabbing his Pokeballs. Black studded gloves are on his hands, with the fingers cut out. He wears a generic dark gray shirt & carpenter pants. He also wears a long black trenchcoat that extends to about his ankles. The collar of the trenchcoat is a high one, extending up toward his ears. He has red-orange hair, long and clumped, that drapes around his head over the trenchcoat's collar. He looks at Nurse Joy with his deep crimson eyes. "My name matters not. And thank you." He says, as he takes back his Pokeballs and turns to leave, his trenchcoat billowing behind him gently.

Nurse Joy shrugs and turns toward one of her Blisseys, whom gives back a look of bewilderment. The man walks out the front entrance to the Pokecenter, which opens up automatically via a motion sensor. His Pokeballs revert back to their smaller states, and he affixes them to his ball holder belt. He continues walking, and notices a few of the townspeople glancing at him. Some are curious, but other seem fearful. Some seem bewildered, like they know him from somewhere, but can't place him. He shrugs off their glances and continues walking, but stops as a red rubber ball bumps against his leg. He stops, and sees a child running toward it, who quickly stops in his tracks at the sight of who is next to the ball. A ways behind him are other children he was obviously playing with, who seem petrified. This child does not look very scared, however. The man bends down, grabs the ball, and tosses it. "Here, kid. Go and play."

The kid catches it. "Thanks, Draco!" he says, as he goes to his friends.

This surprises him. _So. They remember me. And my alias even got around. I really did leave a huge impact the last I was here. That was at least 2 years ago, though..._ he thinks, as his mind trails.

**FLASHBACK - Olivine City, 2 Years Before**

"Not many Gyms I've gone to go for an all-out 6 Pokemon each." Draco says.

"Yeah, well. I picked it up from the big tournaments. And I own six Pokemon." Mina says.

The two stare each other down for a moment. Both of them a bit winded from being in the humid rock environment Mina has created for the Gym. Plus the toxin level in the air. "Though most of the Gyms I've fought have altered types, I wasn't really expecting a few of the things you've thrown out at me. I commend you." Draco states.

He refers to Mina's used Pokemon. Olivine City Gym has always specialized in Steel-types, ever since a woman named Jasmine was accepted as Gym Leader over 50 years before. Nowadays, the Gyms across the Continents still stay true to their original Types, but they also mix and match often. Draco anticipated Mina to use her Steel-types, along with Rock, Water, and possibly Psychic. What she did instead was surprising. So far, he has taken out 5: Dustox, Aggron, Metang, Magneton, and Heracross. Definitely a strange combo, especially considering 3 were from the Hoenn Continent. She had traveled. She now only has Steelix, and 5 of Draco's Pokemon are out. Plus she had sent out Dustox 2nd in the battle, which used an obviously customized Poison attack, the spores of which still loom in the air. Draco can feel himself sickening because of them, and none of his Pokemon are Poison-resistant. However, her Steel Pokemon are. "Yes, no one ever expects my teams. And they regret ever misexpecting. Now please, play your final Pokemon!" The bubbly green-haired girl says, eager to win.

"Very well. I don't know why I didn't use him before, but here. Skyfire, you're last!" Draco says, throwing his last Pokeball.

The Pokeball explodes out in a beam of light, and Draco's Charizard appears with a roar and flame. It then quickly catches on to the poison spores in the air. "A Charizard, huh? Well my Steelix is going to have no problem with this!" Mina states, flaunting the fact of her upper-hand.

Draco says nothing. And he really does know why he didn't send out Skyfire before. The Charizard is too unpredictable. A side-effect of his free-form training. Though he is slowly developing control, Draco feared for the safety of he and the people amongst the Gym. Now it appears he has no choice. "Skyfire, you know what to do." Draco states, adding something afterward in a strange language.

The Charizard nods, and looks back at the Steelix with a look of determination. _Huh... That again? How can he control his Pokemon without shouting commands? Oh well. Steelix's Rock Sub-Type offsets his Fire weakness and will easily give him this advantage._ Mina thinks to herself, before ordering a Rock Slide attack.

The Steelix shoots forward, sliding across the Gym grounds, carrying with him chunks of the rocky ground. Skyfire takes to the air to dodge the attack, and begins a descent. Steelix sets upright and looks up, as Skyfire comes down feet first and bashes Steelix just below his face, knocking him completely backward. "Whoa!" Mina says out loud, surprised at the Charizard's attack.

Steelix sets back up again. Skyfire lands, and then begins coughing. Draco softens his stern look. The poison is getting to Skyfire already. Mina smiles. "Rock Slide again, Steelix!"

Steelix begins his attack. Skyfire barely notices and dodges. From midair, he fires down a massive Flamethrower blast that overtakes Steelix's facial area. "Don't let him get to you! Iron Tail!" Mina yells.

Steelix swings up the end of its massive body toward Skyfire, and hits. Skyfire's Flamethrower is cut off as he flies toward the west end of the Gym near the wall. _Why didn't he dodge that..._ Draco wonders.

Skyfire stands to his feet, and nearly falls over again, as he starts coughing. "The poison has him, Steelix! Win this battle! Rock Slide!!" Mina yells.

Steelix slides toward Skyfire for a last hurrah, and Skyfire is too caught up in the poison mist to notice. The Rock Slide attack slams him hard against the wall of the Gym. Steelix backs away, as Skyfire falls to the ground face-first. Draco looks on in disappointment. The referee raises the red flag. "Charizard is unable to battle. The winner is... Wait, huh?" He states, his attention diverted.

Skyfire begins to get up. He goes to his feet, his head still bowed toward the ground. He pillows out an angry snort, not unlike one of a Tauros about to charge. Draco gets a bad sense. Skyfire looks up at Steelix, his eyes a pure white. Small wisps of flame expel from his jaws as he breathes short breaths of anger. Skyfire then lets out a mighty roar, one good enough to scare away Mina's Gym Trainers whom watch nearby. Draco begins yelling out to Skyfire in a language no one can understand. Skyfire pays no attention, as he begins to take to the air. Mina looks worried. "What's... going on?" She says, shakily.

Draco darts his attention to Mina. "MINA! You have to get out of here NOW!" He yells.

"Why, what is... Ah!" She says, startled by another roar from Skyfire.

Up above them, Skyfire begins to literally radiate fire. An orange glow fills the room. Mina, never to have witnessed anything such as this, is petrified. The fire aura around Skyfire begins to center in front of him, forming a ball of flame. Draco dashes across the battle arena. With one final roar and an open mouth blast, Skyfire erupts the ball of flame into a massive inferno that is nearly as wide as the arena itself. Draco grabs Mina and dives away as the cataclysmic blast of fire erupts the confused Steelix, along with the entire arena. Steelix crashes straight through the Gym wall and outside into the entrance road to the city. The sudden crash startles the population out in the street, as they witness a flaming Steelix stir in the city street. Skyfire lands, not finished. The townspeople begin to run away, as Skyfire lets off another inferno blast at the Steelix. Draco and Mina get to their feet. Draco once again yells to Skyfire in the odd language, to no avail. "You have to stop him!" Mina says, as Skyfire attacks again.

"He's uncontrollable now, I... Wait, withdraw Steelix! He's down!" Draco says.

Mina puts out one of her Pokeballs and withdraws Steelix. Skyfire suddenly snaps out of his thrall, glances around for a moment, and collapses in exhaustion. Draco withdraws him to his Pokeball, glad the rage was over. But he quickly notices... Several buildings have caught fire. He grabs another of his Pokeballs and dashes toward the town square, while Mina slumps over, shocked at what she had just witnessed...

**END FLASHBACK**

Draco stands unmoving as his memories flash before his eyes. They stop, and he looks behind him, toward the beginning of town, where the Gym is still located, albeit amongst a few more buildings that have since been erected. _Sometimes I wonder why I remember things like this so vividly..._ He ponders.

He turns away from the Gym and begins walking toward the harbor, past the fishing housings. _Draika and Varsennath handled that blaze fine, but the one thing I had hoped wouldn't happen did, and worse than before... Now I'm forced to keep Skyfire in exile. I fear he may never get rid of his curse._

He reaches the beginning of the harbor, which is separated from the rest of the housing by a large clearing which they often use for vehicles and special town events. He sits down on a wooden bench near the water's edge. Reaching into one side of his trenchcoat, he brandishes a small, gray trinket in the shape of a six-sided polygon. It shines in the light of noon-day sun. He looks at it for a moment. _The Mineral Badge... She gave this to me after the incident for winning the fight, along with a TM. I knew it was standard, but she seemed so odd in her manner. It's as if the incident left her with a scar inside..._

He looks back toward the Gym, which he can still see the top of. _I was deliberating whether or not to visit her when I arrived here earlier today, but... I couldn't bring myself to do so. I almost didn't wish to show myself here..._

He places the badge back in his trenchcoat. He then slumps downward a bit and stares out at the ocean, lost in thought.

A few blocks behind him, a boy and his mother step outside of their house. "Oh, I just can't bear to see my little boy leave here again..." She says.

"I'm 17, Mom. Kids leave for good at 10. I can handle myself..." The boy says.

"I know, Jules, but... You just returned after so long, and... You've grown so strong and brave and..." She rants.

"Cut it out, Ma. I just beat the Johto Elite Four is all..." Jules states.

"Well to me, that is a big accomplishment. And you know your father would be overjoyed if you became a Master..."

"The boat won't be long, Ma."

She tries to say something in protest, but stops. She embraces her son one more time. "Good luck, son. Promise me you'll come see me again."

"I promise." He says, as he begins to walk away.

A few townspeople see him geared up and realize he's leaving. They begin to bid him farewell, and others join in. He waves to them and continues down toward the harbor with a spring in his step. He had conquered the Gyms and Elite Four of Johto. And beaten all his friends to it, as well. Now he's ready to travel to a brand new land of Pokemon and adventure. As he approaches the large clearing, he notices Draco. Sitting on a water-side bench. His happy demeanor suddenly shifts. He approaches faster, and gets closer to the bench. "Hey! You!" He yells.

Draco turns his head to the side and looks behind him through the corner of his eye. "Yeah, you! Stand up and face me!" Jules states.

Draco looks back toward the water and sighs. He stands up and walks around to the backside of the bench. He stands, glaring. Jules softens his tight stance and nearly slips off one of his feet. "It is you... You're the one that almost destroyed Olivine City!" He yells.

Draco stands quiet for a moment. He expected something like this to happen. "Well... I suppose that was me." He says.

Jules tightens his fists. He attempts to say something, but his anger blocks his speech. He instead lets out and angry yell and leaps toward Draco.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Pokemon and Cities/Locations all Copyright © Nintendo & Game Freak  
Characters/Locations used without permission

Author's Note: Anyone who is a Pokemon fan probably knows that Steelix is in fact a Steel/Ground type. In this fic, he is Steel/Rock. I've always thought of him as being Steel/Rock, because it just seems obvious. That's just how I like it, but for the sake of things, we'll just say Steelix has evolved a bit in 50 years. :P

Scy


	2. A Trainer's Anger

OF DRAGON DESCENT  
Chapter 2: A Trainer's Anger

Pokemon Fan Fic  
By: Scy Storm  


* * *

Jules goes airborne as he lashes toward Draco, who steps to the side. Jules quickly realizes he's approaching the bench Draco had been sitting on. Before he can hit, he stops. Draco has grabbed the boy's backpack. "Anger serves no purpose but to shadow rational thinking." He states.

"LET GO OF ME!" Jules yells as he ranks away from Draco's grip and swings at him.

Draco catches Jules' fist, looking like it was effortless. He tightens his grip, and Jules gains a worried look, as he feels his whole arm stiffen. Draco takes the moment to size up Jules. He looks like an average trainer, though about Draco's height, which is taller than most. He wears a white shirt and an unbuttoned blue denim jacket, with blue denim jeans to match. His belt holds 6 Pokeballs and his Pokedex. His hair is black and spiky. Jules tries to release his arm from Draco's grip, but can't. Draco then lets go, and Jules backs up toward the clearing from where he entered, holding his wrist. "Don't." Draco says, simply.

Draco turns around to sit back down on the bench. Jules takes off one of his Pokeballs and activates it. It expands to full size in his hand. "Turn and face me! I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" He yells.

Draco stops and sighs. He turns toward Jules. "Give me one good reason why I should accept." He says.

"It's a Trainer Challenge! You're forced to accept!"

"Incorrect. By most standards, yes. But I am exempt."

"You lie!"

"You have yet to state your reason."

Jules is silent for a moment. He then smiles, and opens up one side of his jacket. Shining in the sun are 9 emblems of ultimate Trainer accomplishment. The 8 badges of Johto, as well as one name-tag like badge from the Elite Four. Draco raises an eyebrow. Jules continues to smile, obviously quite proud of himself. He closes his jacket. "Well?" He says.

Draco begins a deep-chested chuckle, which slowly envelops into a full-throated laugh. Jules is confused. Draco stops laughing. "Am I supposed to be intimidated by this?"

"Stop your trickery! I've never crossed any trainer stronger than I, so face me now!"

Draco shrugs. "Fine. Your badges mean nothing, as you will soon see."

Draco grabs one of his Pokeballs. Jules wastes no time in throwing his out. "Breloom, go!"

Jule's Pokeball explodes in light, revealing his Breloom, which sounds its battle cry. Meanwhile, Draco has taken up all of his Pokeballs, which are all in their small state. "Huh? What are you doing?" Jules asks.

Draco holds them out. "Pick one." He says.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have 6 Pokemon, 3 in each hand. From left to right, they are numbered 1 to 6. Pick a number."

"Just send out a Pokemon! You've seen mine, surely you have a type advantage..."

"That would spoil the fun."

Jules is silent. Draco continues. "Okay, I'll up the stakes. Pick a ball, and I'll send out that Pokemon. Defeat it, and you win. It'll be a 1 on 6 battle."

"Are you crazy?" Jules asks.

"No. I'm confident."

"Well I'm confident that if I take that offer, I'll conquer you."

"Overconfidence is the greatest enemy. But if you're so sure of yourself, pick a ball, before I send out all 6. You wouldn't enjoy that, I presume."

Jules ceases speaking, and instead looks at the 6 balls, hoping to call upon some hidden sense to pick the right one. _Damnit. What is he doing? Playing games? I wanted a battle, not a roulette... He has to pay..._ Jules ponders.

"You have 5 seconds." Draco states.

Jules sighs. "under breath I don't deserve this... out loud Fine, number... three!" He says.

Draco says nothing. Instead, he flicks ball #3 into the air. Then in one quick motion, he fastens the other 5 back to his belt. Finally, he catches the airborne ball as it falls, and it expands to full size in his hand. "You have chosen... Rokyl!" He says, throwing the ball.

The ball ignites, and the resulting beam reveals... a Scizor. He appears with his arms crossed, and makes no battle cry. Jules then begins to laugh. "Looks like I chose right! Your Scizor has a weakness to my Breloom!" He says.

Draco then speaks to Rokyl. His language is completely unknown to Jules. Rokyl looks back and nods as he takes in the information, and then focuses his attention on Breloom. Draco looks at Jules, who seems confused at Draco's method of communication. "Don't be so sure. Rokyl may possess such a weakness, but don't expect him to go down easy." He states.

Jules shakes off his confusion and smirks. "He, huh? Well that makes things easier. Breloom, use Attract!"

Breloom begins to radiate a pink glow, as a pink dust forms in the air and passes over Scizor. Breloom is obviously female. Rokyl stands unmoving, and keeps a stern glance on Breloom. "I think we got him! Now, use Sky Uppercut!"

Breloom dashes toward Rokyl. Having no arms, the Breloom uses its attack in the form of a modified headbutt. Rokyl arches back a bit as he's hit. Breloom jumps backward toward Jules after the attack. "Direct hit to your Scizor's weakness! No one can stop the Attraction!" Jules says.

"Look again." Draco says.

Rokyl arches his head back forward and opens his eyes, retaining his glare on Breloom. He seems unphased from the attack. His arms are still crossed. "What? But that was Breloom's best Fighting attack!" Jules says.

"And your Attraction has not worked." Draco states.

"What? Yes it has! I've never failed with it!"

"Then you must not have used it very often. The afflicted Pokemon is supposed to fall in love. My Scizor is showing no signs of that. Your petty attempt failed, as did your Sky Uppercut."

Jules growls in anger. Breloom begins to get slightly intimidated, as Rokyl's menacing glare remains affixed on her. Jules notices his Breloom's fear. Rokyl looks back at Draco, who nods. Rokyl glares at Breloom again, and uncrosses his arms. His wings then begin to flutter quite fast, and a silver energy forms around them. Before Jules can react, Breloom is struck by a Steel Wing attack, and is knocked unconscious before she can hit the ground. Jules jumps back in surprise. "What? Breloom!" He says.

"She's out cold. Send out your next Pokemon." Draco states, as Rokyl crosses his arms again and glares at Jules.

Jules recalls Breloom and grabs another Pokeball. "Fine! If Breloom couldn't do it, then Torkoal will!" He says, throwing it out.

The fiery turtle appears in a flash of light, and it lets off two clouds of smoke from its nostrils. Rokyl stands unmoving. "Well, I suppose you know your type advantages." Draco says.

"Don't patronize me! Scizor's biggest weakness is Fire!" Jules yells.

"I'm fully aware of that."

"Then your Scizor will not stand! Torkoal, use Flamethrower!"

Torkoal lets out a loud moan and another cloud of smoke, as a blast of flame fires toward Rokyl. Rokyl leaps into the air with amazing speed, dodging the blast. Draco steps to the side as the flame flies past him. Rokyl then starts his wings up as he positions himself horizontally in midair. He rockets downward and slams on top of Torkoal, literally driving it several feet into the ground. He then backflips back in front of Draco and re-crosses his arms. Torkoal does not move. "2 down, 4 to go. Humor me." Draco says.

Jules is speechless. Never before had he seen a Pokemon relatively as scrawny-looking as a Scizor pull off a Body Slam of such magnitude. He reluctantly recalls Torkoal and grabs another Pokeball, seemingly determined to win. "You're obviously quite passionate about this." Draco states.

"I am GOING to make you pay for what you did to this city..." Jules says.

"What I did? Oh, you mean saved it?"

"You didn't save it! You almost burnt it to the ground!"

"I had no control over my Charizard. Everyone here is lucky I got the chance to recall him. And afterward, **I** was the one who stopped the blaze, while everyone else ran in fear while their city was burning. I could have easily left and everything as you see now would be gone."

"BE QUIET!"

Jules throws out his next Pokeball, which is a Magneton. A small electric charge surges around it, and it spins a few of its magnets around. "Show no mercy, Magneton! SHOCK WAVE!"

Magneton activates a massive electric surge around its body. Rokyl sees this and uncrosses his arms, poised for an attack. Before he can do anything, a field of clear yellow electricity slashes across the battlefield from both sides, knocking Rokyl for a ride. Rokyl lands hard on his back. Jules stands with a stern impression on his face. Draco claps. "Impressive. This Magneton is obviously the most powerful Pokemon you have." He says.

"Indeed it is. And it has never been defeated by anything I've placed it up against. Your Scizor is no exception." Jules states.

"Think again." Draco says.

Suddenly, Rokyl jumps to his feet, his eyes completely white, shining with rage. Jules can't believe it. Rokyl braces himself with a spread-leg stance, as an aura of clear orange power radiates around him. The ground underneath him cracks. "W-W-What is going on??" Jules says.

Rokyl energy suddenly explodes outward as he flies forward. With a mighty backhand swing of his clamp hand, he strikes Magneton, creating another explosion of his energy. The strike sends off a beam that blasts Magneton backward, narrowly missing Jules, and it slams into a large rock, completely decimating it. The beam dissipates, leaving Magneton almost dismantled. Jules looks at his wasted Magneton and falls to his knees in disbelief. Rokyl stands there panting, the energy around him gone. Jules looks back at Rokyl, who gives him a glare. His eyes are no longer solid white. Draco then speaks. "I have wiped out your most powerful Pokemon. Now, are you going to put the rest of your Pokemon in danger, or will you forfeit?"

Jules recalls Magneton to its ball and stands back up, looking at the ball. _What is going on... I'm Johto's Champion... Magneton... You've never lost..._ He thinks to himself.

"I'll take your silence as your decision. I'm sorry I had to hand you and Magneton your first losses, but that's what happens sometimes when you get in over your head." Draco says, as he recalls his Scizor.

"Just... shutup. I feel no need to speak with you."

Draco gets a spur of anger. "Why? Because I almost destroyed Olivine? Get a fucking clue. I'm sure you watched my Pokemon save this city and every being within it! I don't appreciate being attacked and criticized for a mistake I rightfully corrected! If all of you would pull your heads out of your asses, then you wouldn't see me as something I'm not!"

Jules says nothing, and he looks almost depressed. He really did see the Pokemon save the town. "I'm sorry... It's just... My father....." He says, trailing off.

"He died?"

"No, but he almost did... But he lost a lot of stuff from his shop, and some valuables from our home, not to mention fire damage... After he healed from his injuries, it's like he became someone else. He became so cold-hearted, and seemed so intent on finding you... The one with the insane Charizard..."

"I see."

"Now I don't know where he is. And here, I find you. That's why I got so angry, I just... I... I'm sorry, I'm leaving..."

Jules begins to walk away. "Well, you seem ready for travel, I assume you're boarding the S.S. Aqua." Draco says.

"Yes, I am." Jules says, not looking back.

"Well here it is now."

Jules snaps back to life and spins around, seeing the large ship docked, as many travelers are getting off and entering Olivine soil. He had totally missed its arrival while being too caught up in the battle. "Oh no! But... I need to go to the Pokemon Center!"

"It's either that or board the ship." Draco says, as he begins to walk toward the dock.

"Oh man! But this trip won't be around for another few months!" Jules says, panicking.

"You can heal your Pokemon on the ship."

"Since when!?"

Draco stops and sighs. "Follow me or stay behind. It's your choice." He says, as he continues walking again.

Jules thinks for a second and shrugs. He runs up behind Draco, and they both approach the boat dock, passing by the last of the travelers unboarding.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Pokemon and Cities/Locations all Copyright © Nintendo & Game Freak  
Characters/Locations used without permission

Scy


	3. Getting Acquainted

OF DRAGON DESCENT  
Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted

Pokemon Fan Fic  
By: Scy Storm  


* * *

Draco and Jules approach the start of the dock, where one of the sailors is standing and looking around, seemingly confused. He sees the two of them. "Hmm, are you the only ones boarding today?" He asks.

Draco looks around behind himself. "It appears so." He says.

"Well that's good, we can leave early. Took a while for those people to unboard anyway. Great Pokemon battle, by the way." The sailor continues.

Jules scratches his head. Draco shrugs. "I'm glad you enjoyed it...?" He says.

"Either way. Show me your passes and we can leave."

Draco reaches into one of his pockets inside his trenchcoat and pulls out his ticket, which the sailor takes. Jules notices Draco's ticket is rather ornately colored and fancy-looking. "Ah, Mr. Redfield. We've been expecting you. Welcome aboard." The sailor says, handing the ticket back.

Draco takes a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling out his nose. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He says, sounding rather annoyed.

He continues down the walkway. _Redfield? Where have I heard that before?_ Jules thinks, as he shows his boarding pass: A standard-looking one.

"Alright, Mr. Taylor. Come on aboard." The sailor says.

Jules continues walking behind Draco, and the sailor follows them in. Draco looks around. The sailor steps up and offers to lead them. They follow him to a large event room where many passengers are gathered. The sailor points out a map of the ship nearby and leaves the two to their business. Jules looks around in surprise. "Never been on a luxury liner before?" Draco asks.

"No... No I haven't." Jules states.

"They make them pretty nice. Of course, none of the trainers hang out down in this area. They're usually up on deck or on one of the battle floors."

"Battle floors, huh? Doesn't surprise me."

"Well, let's head to the floors with the rooms."

Draco looks at the map a moment and heads toward an elevator. The two move to floor 2U and get off. Jules notices they stand in a hallway with a few doors on both sides. The hallway ends at a T-turn. "So which room is mine?" Jules asks.

"What letter code is on your pass?" Draco responds.

Jules looks. "It's 2U-AF."

"Good. Then we're on the right floor."

Draco begins walking and stops at the 6th door from the elevator. The door reads 2U-AF. "Good. Now... How do I open it..." Jules says, noticing the door is nothing but metal.

Draco shakes his head. "Your pass has a slide censor. Slide it through the card slot by the door." He says.

Jules notices the slot and slides his boarding pass through it. The door opens. He walks inside to see a standard liner room: A bed, a TV, a bathroom, and a computer hooked to the internet and the Universal Trainer Network. Jules looks around. "Hey... They don't give you any place to heal your Pokemon." He notices.

He turns back toward Draco, who never entered the room. "I know. Come with me. Bring what you wish." He states, as he begins walking back down the hall.

Jules throws his backpack on the bed and leaves the room, the door closing behind him. He catches up to Draco, who is waiting for the elevator. "Well where are they, at the battle floors?" Jules asks.

"Yes, there are Pokemon Centers there, but my way is faster." Draco responds.

Jules says nothing, and instead ponders to himself as the elevator opens. The two step on, and Draco takes out his ornate boarding pass. He slides it through a card slot next to the floor buttons. The elevator begins to move, and it reaches floor 4U. The door doesn't open. Draco then turns around, as the back door to the elevator opens. Jules turns around to see what is most obviously a deluxe suite. The room is massive, most notably because of the small battle arena that lies on the left side, along with a mini environment for Pokemon enjoyment. The right side is the living area, complete with a big-screen TV, a few couches, and a pantry. Two doors lie on the far side of the room, which quite possibly lead to a bedroom and a bathroom. Draco walks in nonchalantly, while Jules walks in slowly, admiring the surroundings. "So THAT is what that fancy boarding pass is for." He says.

Draco drops his pack, removes his trenchcoat, and throws it over the back of the couch. "Make yourself at home." He states.

Jules looks over. He notices a large sword & scabbard strapped to Draco's back previously hidden below his trenchcoat. His dark gray shirt is a tight & sleeveless one. A strange tattoo is on the back of his neck, partly covered by part of his hair. He unstraps the sword and leans it against the couch before sitting down at one computer. "Where is the machine?" Jules asks.

"Over by the training area." Draco says.

Jules spots it and walks over. It's a standard machine, with 6 spaces to place balls. Jules grabs 3 of his Pokeballs, places them in the slots, and activates the machine. Glass spheres slide down over the Pokeballs and the healing process begins. Jules glances over toward Draco, who is transporting two of his Pokeballs through the PC. "Hey... Uh... Thanks." He says.

Two more Pokeballs materialize, which Draco grab. He then turns toward Jules. "No problem. I know the importance of healing. Quite well, in fact." He says.

He then activates the two Pokeballs. A Scizor and a small Scyther appear. The Scizor is golden in color. Jules raises his eyebrows in surprise. "A shiny Scizor! Wow." He says.

"Yes. The Scyther is too." Draco states.

Jules notices the Scyther's darker shade of green, along with red on certain parts of its body. The Scyther looks around attentively. The Scizor glances at Draco. Draco grabs another ball. "Is this Scyther a baby?" Jules asks.

"Indeed. He's only a few days old. He hasn't met his father yet." Draco says, expanding the Pokeball.

Jules thinks he knows who he means. Draco tosses the ball over to the Pokemon environment on the other side of the room. It opens and reveals Rokyl, his Scizor from their battle earlier. His back is to them, and like during the battle, his arms are crossed. The little Scyther lets out a cry. Rokyl turns around, his stern look suddenly softening as he sees his mate and his newborn son. The golden Scizor picks up the little one and goes toward Rokyl. "How sweet..." Jules says.

"Yeah, well... Rokyl is really happy when he gets to gets to see her. We were both waiting for that Egg to hatch."

"Golden Scizors look nice... I have a shiny Pokemon, too. Golden..."

"Interesting. Show me."

Jules shrugs, takes one of his Pokeballs, and activates it, revealing his Mightyena, laying down. It's a shiny version: Its fur is a bright yellow, and its mane, tail, and legs are a deep brown. It perks up its head, awakening, and looks around. It sees Jules and jumps up on him, licking his face. "Haha.. Yeah, you've been in there a while, huh girl?" He says.

Draco smiles. "She's beautiful. Feel lucky to have her, it's not often one catches a shiny Pokemon."

Draco walks over to the couch and flops down on it. The Mightyena walks over to the couch arm and licks Draco's hand. Draco glances over, and scratches her chin. Jules laughs. "She's pretty affectionate for a Dark Pokemon." He says.

A confirmation sound is then heard from the machine behind the two. Jules looks over, and sees the glass spheres lifting. His Pokemon are done healing. He gets up and treks over to the machine, his Mightyena following. He grabs the balls. "Excellent."

Jules then looks over toward Draco's bug Pokemon. Rokyl and his mate snuggle close while they watch their little son play around in the vegetation. Clumsily, at that. Jules chuckles, and notices Draco's lack of interaction. "So... How did you come across a place like this on this boat?" Jules asks, attempting to make conversation.

"An honorary membership kind of thing, you could say." Draco replies, after a moment of thought.

"... Well, uh... What do you mean?"

"My reputation precedes me."

Jules is a bit confused. He hasn't really heard anything of Draco, aside from the incident at Olivine City. He then happens to glance over at Draco's trenchcoat which he had tossed over the back of the couch. He spots a cluster of Pokemon Gym badges: 20 in total, plush two Elite Four Identification Badges, each under a cluster of 8 badges. Jules can't believe it. He himself has only beaten Johto. He attempts to say something, but finds his speech blocked. Draco looks back. "Something wrong?" He asks.

Jules attempts to say something, when the elevator outside stops, and someone starts yelling. Draco stands to his feet. Rokyl jumps to attention. Jules' Mightyena perks her ears. The door to the room suddenly opens, revealing a man holding a strange electronic device. Several more men come from behind him and file into the room. Jules' Mightyena moves in front of Jules and growls. Draco leaps over the couch. The man holding the device, who seems to be the leader, steps forward, and looks right at Draco. "Brian. I have finally found you." He says, with an evil grin.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Pokemon and Cities/Locations all Copyright © Nintendo & Game Freak  
Characters/Locations used without permission

Scy


	4. Unwanted Guests

(Time for some action. I really like this chapter, hope you enjoy it. :) )

OF DRAGON DESCENT  
Chapter 4: Unwanted Guests

Pokemon Fan Fic  
By: Scy Storm  


* * *

Draco clenches his fists tightly as he stares down the group who barged into the room. The leader has long red hair and wears a leather jacket & jeans. The 3 men he's with all wear black, their shirts all having a large red R. "Come on, talk, Brian. Aren't you happy to see me?" The leader says again.

Draco is silent for a moment, and then speaks. "You got a higher position, didn't you, Jonathon?"

"Indeed I did. And we've been tracking you down."

"Walking into your death? I thought I advised you to take a different path."

Jon gets annoyed at that remark. One of his henchmen puts his hand on a gun that's holstered to his belt. Draco kicks his leg backward behind him, knocking his sheathed sword up into the air. He catches it in his hands, grabs the hilt, and pulls it out of the scabbard a few inches. "I don't recommend that, lackey." He says.

Jules witnesses all this, getting more confused and surprised. "What is going on here?" He asks.

"Stay out of it, boy." One of the henchmen tells him.

Draco is staring down the henchman that motioned to his gun, piercing him with a menacing glare. The henchman begins shaking nervously, and then pulls out the gun and fires. Draco flings the scabbard aside and blocks the bullet, surprising everyone in the room. The other two henchmen grab their guns. Draco zips forward and in a few slashes cuts all 3 of the guns in half. Jon leaps backward and dodges. Draco leaps away from the fray, his black katana giving off a purple sheen in the light of the room. "Tell me what goes next, and I'll make it happen." He says.

The 3 get ready to go for their Pokeballs. Jon speaks up. "Stop right now, all three of you!"

The 3 stand down. Draco remains standing in a fighting position. "You'd rather sit back and take your fate, Jon? That's quite unlike you." He says.

"We're not here to destroy things. I happen to like this liner. Besides, you know very well what we're here for."

"... Skyfire."

Jules raises an eyebrow. _Skyfire? Wasn't that... his Charizard?_ He ponders.

"You read my mind, Brian." Jon says.

"Will you stop CALLING ME THAT!" Draco yells.

"Why? Are you denying the past? I will not let you forget it."

"And I will not let you continue living if you wish to continue angering me as you are."

Jules suddenly sparks. "I think I recognize you all now! You're Team Rocket!"

Jon looks over. "Yes. We've been around for over half a century. I'm surprised it took you so long." He says.

"You criminals... You go around robbing trainers of their best friends and companions." Jules says.

"I told you stay out of it, kid!" The third henchman tells him once again.

"Be quiet, asshole! I may not know this beef you have with Draco, but I'm not going to stand idly by with Pokemon-robbing scum like you in my presence!" Jules snaps back.

The henchmen get angry again. "Very well, boy. I wasn't going to bother with you, but you've made it apparent that you want to lose your precious Pokemon." Jon tells him.

"You will not have them." Jules says.

"I will make sure you don't." Draco speaks up.

Jules glances toward Draco, a bit surprised. Jon chuckles. "You won't stop me this time. And how nice that 3 shiny Pokemon are in our presence. You know how much I like them." Jon says.

Mightyena perks up and lets out an angry yap. At the other side of the room, Scyther goes into the arms of his mother, and Rokyl stands in front of them, poised for battle. Draco looks back at them, and knows only Rokyl is capable of defending himself. The henchman look at Jon, who nods his head. The henchman smile and grab Pokeballs. Draco gets ready to go for them, when Jules yells out. "Mightyena, stop them!"

Mightyena dashes forward and zips by all three henchman, knocking them on the ground. Draco turns and heads toward his Pokeballs, which he left on the table near the computers. Jon quickly pulls out one of his Pokeballs and throws it. It lands in front of Draco, stopping him in his tracks. Out of it comes a Flygon, a menacing one. It's eyes, wing trim, and tail trim are the standard red color, but its light green/dark green color scheme is instead dark green/black. It glares at Draco and cries out, a sandstorm rising around it. Draco leaps backward, and can no longer get to his Pokeballs. Draco then senses approach. He spins around to see Jon, who attacks him. Draco moves, but Jon hits his arm, and the katana flies out of his hand and sails past Flygon into the sandstorm. He stands straight and glares at Jon, who removes his jacket, revealing instead a black tanktop with the standard red R. Jon flexes his arm muscles for a moment, and leaps toward Draco.

Just behind them, one of the henchman begins getting up. Jules nails him with a punch, knocking him out. The other two henchman throw Pokeballs just before Mightyena takes them out. Jules jumps backward as a Xatu and a Houndoom appear in front of him. Mightyena zips through them, striking them both, before standing to defend Jules. Xatu and Houndoom get ready to attack, when the massive Flygon approaches from behind them. It begins speaking to them in Pokemon language. Mightyena picks up what they're saying, and glances over toward Rokyl, who also heard it. Xatu and Houndoom look over at Rokyl and smile, before heading toward him. The Flygon turns its attention toward Jules and Mightyena.

Not far away, Rokyl turns toward his mate and son, telling them to move away. He turns back toward the approaching Houndoom and Xatu, and begins glowing with an orange aura. As they get close, several swords of energy swirl around Rokyl, causing Houndoom and Xatu to slow their approach. Rokyl then zips forward, striking the Xatu with a mighty Slash, and knocking it backward several feet. Houndoom takes advantage and Tackles Roykl down immediately after his Slash. Rokyl kicks Houndoom off of him and jumps to his feet, only to spot Houndoom's Flamethrower. He moves to the side and goes to attack again, only to be hit with a Psybeam from Xatu. Rokyl remains standing, his left clamp hand dragging across the ground. Xatu hovers over and lands on Houndoom's back, both of them ready to double team the mighty Scizor.

As Rokyl's battle rages, Jules gets ready for his own battle. The Flygon hovers in front of him, a cocky look on its face. Jules clenches his fist. "Alright, Mightyena! Let's strike it down! Go for a Bite attack!"

Mightyena bares her jaws, and a dark energy forms across her teeth. She leaps forward at Flygon, who moves to the side, and slams Mightyena into the wall. It then blasts a rain of green fire breath at her. _A Dragonbreath attack!_ Jules ponders.

Mightyena lands on the floor hard, but gets back up. "She doesn't go down that easily! Go for a Crunch attack, Mightyena!"

Mightyena howls as a wave of dark energy erupts around her and blasts at Flygon, who has no room to dodge. The energy forms the shape of massive jaws and slams down on Flygon. "Excellent!" Jules yells.

Flygon, now on the ground, doesn't move for a moment. Mightyena trots closer to it, and it suddenly perks up and blasts up into the air, blowing Mightyena backward. It unleashes another Dragonbreath attack. "Don't let up, Mightyena! You can defeat it!"

Mightyena doesn't respond. She's been paralyzed by the Dragonbreath attack. Flygon smiles, and it unleashes a Hyper Beam, which explodes around the poor hound. Jules grabs his Pokeball and tries to withdraw her, but his ball is knocked out of his hand by Flygon's tail. Flygon then tears off Jules' Pokeball belt and tosses it aside. Jules backs away as Flygon glares at him. Jules then remembers his 3 Pokeballs that are still by the healing machine. Without glancing at them, he begins to back toward it. Flygon continues approaching, and it then notices the 3 balls on the table. Its eyes go a bit wider, and Jules sees it. He grabs one of them without looking and throws it, hitting Flygon the face. Flygon reels backward, and the Pokeball reveals Magneton. _YES! Looks like I grabbed just the right one!_ Jules thinks.

Back at the leisure area, Jon slides back as he takes another shot from Draco. Both of them have several bruises on their faces and arms. Jon has a small trickle of blood coming from the left side of his mouth. He wipes it away with his arm. "Had enough?" Draco asks.

"Not even close." Jon replies.

"I still don't understand why you did it."

"Joined the Rockets? You know my reasons."

"Your reasons are bullshit."

"They're good enough for the Rockets. Pokemon aren't friends to us. They're animals. Ones that are manipulated to do our bidding. Your little friend over there is seeing this for himself."

Draco glances toward Jules, whose Magneton is putting up a decent fight against the Flygon. "Your beliefs are horrible. Your whole organization should have been dead long ago."

"The evil the Rockets passed on throughout history will never die. A burning hatred for these creatures is in everyone. We will awaken it."

"As I said, your beliefs are horrible. And they're senseless."

"You can't tell me they're not true. You yourself should know the very feeling."

Draco growls in anger and attacks Jon, who dodges and grabs his arm. He tries to throw him, but Draco pulls his arm from Jon's grip and kicks him backward. Jon leaps back to attention, when the sandstorm behind them starts fading. They both watch it fade, before looking back at each other, a worried look on Jon's face. He comes at Draco, who plants both his hands on the couch behind him and backflips over it, striking Jon with a double kick as he does so. Jon falls on the ground. Draco lands behind the couch, and then grabs his katana from out of the floor and his belt from the table. Jon kicks back to his feet, only to meet Draco's sword held at the side of his neck. Draco glares at him, a fire of hatred burning in his eyes. Jon takes a breath and then gives him a stern look. "Go ahead and do it, Brian. Now's your chance."

Draco continues to only stare at him. He then looks over around the room. Jules' Magneton is losing the battle against Flygon. Jon's henchman are starting to stir. Rokyl has defeated the Xatu, but the previous double team of it and Houndoom has wore him out, and he is losing against Houndoom. Draco looks back at Jon. "Come on. Do it. Kill me. You've wanted to for so long." Jon tells him.

Draco only glares at him, and pulls off one of the Pokeballs from his belt he holds in his right hand. He tosses it out into the room, and it erupts, revealing his Sceptile. Sceptile stretches its arms for a moment and glances over toward Flygon, who has defeated Magneton. Flygon glares back, and shows no fear, despite having been injured by a very tough Magneton. It dives toward Sceptile, who strikes it in midair with it's bladed leaf. Flygon falls backward and hits the ground. Sceptile then glows in a white light, which it gathers in front of it. Flygon flaps back up, only to be blown away by a massive Solar Beam. It falls unconscious. Sceptile then turns behind him, witnessing Rokyl get hit with a Fire Blast, which he is extremely weak to. Rokyl falls to his knees, then falls forward, unconscious. The little Scyther runs over to him and tries to rouse him. His mother runs up and grabs him, as Houndoom approaches them, an evil look on its face. It fails to notice Sceptile's approach. Sceptile slashes Houndoom, sending him flying to the right into a wall. Before it can recover, Sceptile speeds up and Body Slams it against the wall, knocking it unconscious immediately. Jon witnesses all of this. He then feels Draco's sword leave the position touching his neck. He looks back at Draco, and gets a roundhouse kick to the face. He falls over next to his henchman, who are just getting up and grabbing Pokeballs. Draco holds up his own Pokeballs, and Sceptile stands next to him. "I don't recommend that." Draco says, his Sceptile readying his blades.

Jon and the Rockets stand up. Before Jon can say anything, the door to the room opens, and boat security rushes in, accompanied by several police officers. The leader steps forward. "We had gotten word that some of Team Rocket was on board. Looks like we came just in time." He says.

Jon and his henchman rush to the middle of the room. Jon recalls his Flygon, and two of the henchman recall Houndoom and Xatu, respectively. Security goes toward them. "Give it up, Rockets!" One of them says.

"Not a chance." Jon says, nonchalantly dropping a Pokeball.

An Alakazam appears, colored purple and brown. It holds out its spoons, and an energy field surrounds the Rockets. "If you don't want us on the boat, then fine. We're out of here. But just know..." Jon states, glancing toward Draco, and then Jules, "...we're not finished with you two yet."

The Rockets and the Alakazam then teleport away.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Pokemon and Cities/Locations all Copyright © Nintendo & Game Freak  
Characters/Locations used without permission

Scy


	5. History Lesson

OF DRAGON DESCENT  
Chapter 5: History Lesson

Pokemon Fan Fic  
By: Scy Storm  


* * *

Boat security gets a little annoyed at the disappearance of the Rockets. One of the officers speaks up. "We had them!"

Draco grabs his scabbard and sheathes his sword. "No, you wouldn't have gotten them." He says.

Jules recalls Magneton and Mightyena. "I expected them to have some escape plan." He adds.

"Oh, do you just have to be a buzzkill, you guys?" Another officer says.

"No, they're right. It's no big deal. However," The chief officer says, then glancing at Draco, "are you okay?"

Draco looks at him with a glare, his face showing the wear and tear from his fight with Jonathon. "I'll live." He answers.

The chief nods. "Very well. Our job is done, let us be gone." He states.

The officers and security file back into the elevator. On the other side of the room, the little Scyther continues trying to rouse his father. Draco grabs 3 Pokeballs and approaches them. As he does, Rokyl comes to. He slowly begins rising. The golden Scizor helps him up. Roykl seems glad that she and the little one are still there. Draco walks up. "No worries, Rokyl. You did fine. As for you two, it's not safe for you to be out anymore."

He returns the 3 to their Pokeballs. He then looks back at Jules, who sets two Pokeballs into the healing machine. "Hey, stick this one in there, too." Draco shouts, tossing him Rokyl's Pokeball.

Jules catches it, sets it in the machine, and activates it. Draco walks back over to one of the computers, and begins a Pokeball transfer. Jules looks at him for a moment. "So just what happened here, man?" Jules asks.

Draco sighs. "Calcos here destroyed some Rockets. That's what happened." He says, looking at his Sceptile.

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Well, you were part of it. Make your own conclusions."

"I can't. All I know is I just got destroyed by a Flygon that wasn't taking orders from it's Team Rocket master. And that whole conversation with you..."

"Yes yes yes, I know..."

"You know each other by name. What's the deal?"

"We're old acquaintances..."

Jules crosses his arms. "I don't buy that. That was way too personal."

Draco looks over to Jules, and then looks back at the computer and sighs. "He's my brother."

"I had a feeling he was. Hmm... Jonathon Redfield, I presume."

Draco slams his fist on the table. "Don't say that!!"

"And just what is wrong with that?"

Draco grabs 2 Pokeballs that just materialized. "I'd rather not hear that name at this moment."

"You obviously didn't like to hear your own either."

Draco gives Jules a glare, but says nothing. He walks over to his Pokeball belt and puts it on, loading up those 2 Pokeballs to it. "So what is the deal here, man? I'm confused." Jules says.

"Well don't ask the wrong question, if you ask any at all."

Jules shrugs. "Why do you fight the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your Pokemon don't take your orders. They fight themselves."

"It's just how we've trained them. We both did it. Of course, he copied it from me, but that's beside the point..."

"Is that what went wrong with Skyfire?"

Draco clenches his fists. "Don't bring him up."

"I want to know! I saw what that Charizard did at Olivine!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!!"

Draco sits down on the couch, facing away from Jules. Jules says nothing for a moment. He hesitates trying to ask another question, but finally spits it out. "Why... Why did he say you should know that feeling?"

Draco sits there, his eyes closed. He says nothing for a moment. "We... We were both Rockets."

Jules goes wide-eyed. "YOU were a Rocket? ..... But you know, that makes a lot of sense, now that I think about it..."

"I suppose it does."

"Why on Earth were you a Rocket?"

"We were rebels. We didn't wish to follow our family heritage, so we joined Team Rocket out of spite."

"So what happened?"

**FLASHBACK - Team Rocket Hideout, 10 Years Before**

Mid-afternoon looms over the hidden base of operations of Team Rocket. Several Grunts await orders, as the prized members Brian and Jonathon come inside, having completed a mission. A few Grunts clap. "Men of the hour! How does it feel?" One says.

"Oh shutup, Davie." Says another.

Brian and Jonathon ignore the group as they walk through the room to a door on the other side. "Hey, come on, we're just trying to congratulate you. We've gotten the news." The first one states.

"Yeah, and it's a shame we're still considered Grunts down here with you slack-offs." Jonathon snaps back.

"Oh! You got me there! Good one!" Says the Grunt, with obvious sarcasm.

Jon closes the door behind him. "Yeah, shame I wasn't joking, you moron..." He says.

Jon then looks over toward Brian, who is loading up his Pokeballs into a healing machine. "You've been awfully quiet." He states.

Brian activates the healer and sits down, looking at nothing. Jon sets down a bag full of Pokeballs and stands over Brian. "Come on. What the hell is up?"

"We just robbed a Pokemon convention..." Brian says, without even looking at Jon.

"So?"

Brian just sighs, and continues staring at nothing. "Wait, this isn't about that again, is it?" Jon asks.

Brian glances up toward Jon for a moment, before looking over at the healing machine. "For fuck sake Brian, what the hell is with this change of thinking?"

"I am just not liking this at all."

"Damnit, you're a Rocket, you're not supposed to care!"

Brian leaps to his feet and looks Jon straight in the face. "Well I DO care. How can we go about stealing Pokemon and enslaving them while we care for our own at the same time?"

"They're not our friends we care for, they are our pets. Our tools. Our servants."

"Well that's NOT how it's supposed to be! I didn't join this organization to bring hell upon everything!"

The machine next to them sounds off, and Brian looks at it. His Pokemon are done healing, having not been very injured. He grabs the Pokeballs and begins to walk toward an elevator. "Yes you did. That's the precise reason." Jon says.

"It is NOT."

"We're going against our family's beliefs and YOU know it!"

Brian turns back. "Only in one way, and that is with the Pokemon we have chosen. Using Pokemon like they were puppets is going overboard!"

"No it's not, because that is what they are! Open your eyes!"

"YOU open your fucking eyes, Jonathon! You know this is not what our family would have wanted!"

"They wouldn't care if we DIED!"

The two, both red with anger, glare at each other. The elevator rings, the door opening. Brian turns his head away from Jon and walks into the elevator, not turning around. The door closes. Jonathon places some of his own Pokeballs in the machine and sits down, losing himself in thought.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Wow..." Jules says.

"Yes. That was pretty much it right there..." Draco states.

"What did you do afterward?"

"I took all the stolen Pokemon back to the police station and left them there. Then I pretty much disappeared without a trace..."

"And changed your name, it seems."

Draco, now standing, turns toward Jules. "I never changed it. I just don't go by it."

"I've heard your last name before... I just don't remember where."

"It doesn't matter. You should just forget it."

Jules shrugs. "Well... I still have one question left..."

"And what is that?"

"Just what was your family tradition?"

Before Draco can say anything, the intercom of the ship turns on. "Attention passengers. We'll be docking in Slateport City very shortly. All are to report to the concert hall for passage off."

"Wait a minute... Slateport City?" Jules asks.

"Yes. It's the main port city of Hoenn." Draco says, putting on his trenchcoat.

"Oh no! I thought this boat was going to Kanto!"

"Well... That can't be good."

Jules puts his hands on his head and paces back and forth. "This is not good, this is not good..."

"It's happened to me before too."

"Yeah, but... I'm prepared for Kanto! I have maps and a guide and... I am doomed..."

Draco sighs. "Okay, cut it out. You can travel with me, if you wish."

Jules stops pacing and looks over to Draco. "... Really?"

"I can't just let you wander around aimlessly on a continent. It's no skin off my back."

Jules lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Calcos, return." Draco says, calling his Sceptile back to his Pokeball and putting it on his belt.

Jules sticks all his Pokeballs on his belt, and tosses Rokyl's Pokeball to Draco. "Let me grab my backpack out of my room and I'm set."

Draco says nothing, and grabs his own backpack. The two activate and step into the elevator, the lights of the room turning off as the door to it closes.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Pokemon and Cities/Locations all Copyright © Nintendo & Game Freak  
Characters/Locations used without permission

Scy


	6. The Origin of Skyfire, Part 1

OF DRAGON DESCENT  
Chapter 6: The Origin of Skyfire, Part 1

Pokemon Fan Fic  
By: Scy Storm  


* * *

Draco sends the elevator to level 2U. They both walk toward Jules' room, where Jules grabs his backpack. The two begin heading back toward the elevator. Draco looks down toward Jules and notices an expression of tough thought on his face. "Is something troubling you?" He asks.

Jules glances back. "I'm just remembering that day back at Olivine..." He answers.

"Yes... It wasn't a high point of my career."

"And you did save the town... I'm sorry I let that slip past me."

"It's alright. I know how human emotions can overcome logical thinking."

"Does that happen with Pokemon as well?"

Draco glares at him for a moment, but then softens his stare, knowing that Jules means no offense. He shakes his head and gets back into his senses. "Yes... It's quite possible for it to happen to Pokemon..."

"So that is why your Charizard went insane like that?"

Draco closes his eyes, pausing for a moment. "... Not really, but... It's what I would have preferred."

"I remember seeing him... His skin was red."

"It stayed that way from when he evolved from Charmeleon," Draco says, sighing as they reach the elevator, "he was a great Pokemon..."

"Do you know why he turned out that way?"

Draco glances down at Jules, whom has a look of genuine trainer curiosity. He glances back upward, looking at the wall. "I know precisely why... It was while I was still with the Rockets..."

**FLASHBACK - Team Rocket Hideout, 10 Years Before**

Brian comes trekking through a doorway into the Team Rocket training area. A roughly-made one: A standard battling arena drawn out on the hard floor. Around the large room exists several different "obstacles" for certain Pokemon to enjoy, ranging from simple punching bags & weight equipment for Fighting Pokemon and physical fighters, all the way to a shooting range for Water Pokemon. Several other Pokemon that belong to some other Rocket members could already be seen training amongst different areas. Brian looks around for a moment, spotting an element-resistant machine that simulates Pokemon battles. It's a favored device for he and his brother. He grabs one of his Pokeballs, expands it, and tosses it out. The blast from within it reveals a Charmander, whom comes out looking like it had recently awakened from a sleep. He turns around and spots Brian, and it runs up to him, excited. "Now now, I told you about this. We're here for training, not affection." Brian says.

Charmander looks up at him with a pitiful look in his eyes. Brian shakes his head and looks away. _Cut it out, little one... I hate that look of yours..._ He ponders to himself.

The little fire lizard then starts tugging on Brian's pantleg. Brian uses his foot to push him away. "I said cut it out. Now... Prepare for more training. We must get your battle strategies right." Brian states, walking over toward the simulation robot.

Charmander hangs his head down and makes a soft cry, as if to sigh. He shrugs Brian's comments off and poises himself for battle, as Brian takes a remote control and begins working the robot. "You should know how this goes, Charmander. Find the best ways to evade and counter-strike. I'm coming at you now." He explains.

The robot takes a stance and leaps toward Charmander in a slash. He dodges it and kicks his little lizard foot into it's abdomen, knocking it backward a few feet. It jumps back to its feet and lunges downward, coming up for a strike at Charmander's face. Charmander leans back slightly, the robot's fist flying upward centimeters from his muzzle. He then turns the lean-back into a Headbutt, knocking the robot flat on its back. Charmander then begins charging his Ember attack. He fires as the robot leaps to his feet and into the air. It begins flying straight downward. Charmander smirks slightly and waits for the robot to be right above him. He then propels his hands upward, smashing the robot in its abdomen and grabbing it. Then to his surprise, the robot grabs his arms and twists them. Charmander cringes in pain as he's forced to release his grip. The robot lands on his feet behind Charmander and uses its grip on his arms to make a massive overhead slam. Charmander cries out as he slams against the training room floor, the robot jumping a few feet backward after the slam. "There is your first mistake. You're getting too cocky. Evade and strike, don't go into a grapple unless you're sure of yourself." Brian then explains.

Charmander nods as he sits up, holding his back from the impact. Brian's expression goes a little soft, thinking perhaps he threw the lizard a bit too hard. At the room's entrance, a Rocket steps in and spots him. "Hey, there you are! I've been looking for you!" He yells out.

Brian looks over. "What do you want?"

"The boss needs to see you. Pronto. So let's go, will ya?"

Brian sighs. "Alright, Charmander. You stay here for a minute. I'll be right back." He says, deactivating the robot.

(Author's Note: And now for some Pokemon speech. I have gladly translated it all for your literate pleasure. :P)

Charmander shakes his head in understanding as Brian heads toward the Grunt at the exit. He walks over to the training robot and sits on top of its head, looking down at it with his head in his paws, his tail swishing behind him. "I guess you got me this time, huh?" He says, sarcastically.

On another side of the room, two Team Rocket Pokemon notice the Charmander sitting alone and talk amongst themselves for a quick moment, both of them then narrowing evil gazes upon the lizard. They begin heading towards him. Charmander continues looking at the floor, lost in his thoughts. He fails to notice the two approaching Pokemon, one of them suddenly speaking, her voice high-pitched. "HELLO lizard..."

Charmander cries out in surprise as he hears the loud "HELLO." He looks up to see a Machoke and a Sneasel standing before him, both of which quite menacing to the eye. "Uh... h-h-hi..." Charmander says, shakily.

"We couldn't help but notice your little display there... I must say that was impressive." The Sneasel says, her voice immediately recognizable as the one who said "hello" seconds before.

"Yeah, not bad for a little flamey lizard." The Machoke utters, his voice deep and brawny.

"Well, th-th-thanks..." Charmander says, obviously feeling quite uncomfortable.

"We also couldn't help but notice how you're sitting here all alone..." Sneasel says.

"Yeah, without a training partner and all. How can you make progress just sittin' there?" Machoke adds.

Charmander gulps. He gets a bad feeling about his current situation. Sneasel widens her piercing gaze on him, then leaning in closer and lifting up one of her clawed hands. "What say we take over as your new... 'training robots?'" She says.

Charmander starts shaking a bit more violently on top of the robot. "N-No, that's... that's alright, I'll just wait for Brian..." He says.

Sneasel takes a large breath and exhales, blowing an icy chill across the little Char, causing him to shake even more. She grins evilly. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in the matter..."

Charmander gives back a look of horror as the Sneasel leans away from him. He then notices Machoke getting ready to swing. He hops to his feet and kicks off the robot, flipping away as Machoke's punch comes flying back and smashes the training robot, sending it flying across the room. This gets the attention of a few of the other Pokemon in the room, and they begin gathering, eager to watch the fight break out. Machoke draws back his fist. "Quick one, are ya? That won't save ya." He says.

Charmander starts backing away in fear as Machoke approaches. Machoke pierces him with an evil glare. Charmander tries his best to keep his cool, but finds that he is rather scared. Machoke stomps the floor, making a shock wave, stopping Charmander from moving for a second. He takes the opportunity and attacks again, striking the poor lizard and sending him tumbling backward several feet. Charmander finds himself lying face down, aching from the punch. He shakes his head and snaps himself back to his senses. He props himself up on his paws and looks forward, seeing Machoke running toward him, ready to attack again. Just before he does, Charmander jumps to his feet and leaps over the punch, landing on Machoke's arm. He dashes up the fighting Pokemon's arm and strikes with a massive Skull Bash to his face, then jumping away. Machoke grasps his face and yells out in pain. Charmander lands and watches Machoke reel back, then barely noticing a dark blur. He slides back a ways after he's suddenly stricken out of nowhere. He stops himself and looks forward, seeing Sneasel, her arm crossed in front of her face, showing she had just completed a Slash. Charmander sneers and glares at her. She puts her arm down and returns the glare. "Well it appears you've snapped back into battle prowess. Good thing, you would have been defeated sooner." She says, cocky as ever.

Charmander cocks his head to the side and spits out a small spark of flame. "You know I'm your weakness, right?" He says.

Sneasel laughs openly and loudly. "Do you think I'm afraid of your puny fire attacks? Don't take me for some weak icicle to be melted."

Charmander counters her intimidation by blasting a quick Ember attack. The ball of flame rockets toward Sneasel and blows up. She doesn't move an inch as the fire blasts over her. Charmander raises a brow in surprise. "You see? You are weak." Sneasel says.

Charmander stands himself ready to fight. "Not as weak as you think." He snaps back.

Machoke then comes up, pushing past Sneasel. "You little rat!!" He yells.

He comes in for another attack on Charmander, finding himself dodged. Charmander leaps up the Machoke's arm again. Machoke anticipated this, and goes for a grab with his other hand, connecting. He grasps Charmander in both hands and looks at him evilly. Charmander fires a ball of fire at Machoke's face, but Machoke just turns his head to the side and takes the hit, showing no damage. Charmander then gets an idea. He brings his flaming tail up against Machoke's hands and begins increasing it's heat. Machoke feels his hands burning from the heat and lets go of the lizard. Charmander lands on the ground and immediately flies into the Machoke's gut, causing him to wince in pain. He tries to attack again, but spots Sneasel on the attack. He dodges a Slash from the Dark Pokemon by flipping away. Sneasel continues her slashing assault, and Charmander continues trying his best to dodge each one, but gets nicked a bit by several of them. Sneasel stops slashing for a moment to look at the lizard. Several cuts can be seen across parts of his arms and chest. Charmander looks at the wounds in surprise. "You're... not being merciful!" He says.

Sneasel smiles, and licks a bit of the blood off the end of her claws. "No I am not."

Charmander growls. Now he knows his life is in danger. Sneasel dashes forward for another attack. Charmander blocks and twists her arm, then trying to attack with his own Scratch. Sneasel spins out of the way and tosses Charmander into the wall with the arm he was holding. Charmander falls on his side and quickly skitters to his feet and dodges another attack from the blood-thirsty Sneasel. Trying his best to keep his attention on her, he fails to notice Machoke. Machoke strikes Charmander with a massive hit, slamming him straight into the wall. Charmander cries out in agony, and he hits the floor in a heap. The audience of Team Rocket Pokemon around the room cheer and laugh. The cheers rush through Charmander like a gust of wind, and he growls, slowly arising. Machoke has none of it, and smashes him back down to ground with his massive foot. Charmander cries out again and coughs up a bit of blood as his body is crushed against the hardwood training floor. Machoke steps back and Sneasel steps forward, both of them looking quite satisfied with themselves. "This was almost too easy." Machoke says.

Charmander finds it hard to move. He now believes it's over for him. Sneasel looks around at the audience around them. "Anyone hungry for Charmander?"

She bellows an evil laugh. Charmander goes wide-eyed. He wants to keep going, but he doesn't know what to do. Sneasel and Machoke laugh as they begin approaching. Suddenly, Charmander feels something explode within him. He props up on his knees and grasps his head, which aches like no tomorrow. Sneasel and Machoke stop and look at each other, a bit surprised. "Someone still thinks he can fight. It's no use, little one." Sneasel says.

Charmander tries to say something, but suddenly finds himself unable, as a mighty rage shoots into his mind and slowly begins building. _Sneasel and Machoke... who do they think they are? Attacking some poor lizard like they were hunting sport. And all the others around here... laughing and cheering. Are they demented? They enjoy seeing a little Charmander bleed at the hands of some ice weasel? They're all evil... They all will suffer..._

Charmander can't understand why he's thinking what he's thinking, but he knows he can't sit back and die. He glances upward a bit and sees that the two have continued their approach. "GET AWAY!" He yells, a bit of flame blowing out from his mouth.

Sneasel and Machoke chuckle a bit. "Sorry, little Char. But your time is done." Sneasel says.

Charmander growls, and then feels another spike of rage hit him. He flings his head upward and roars, a huge blast of red fire exploding out of his mouth and engulfing the two Pokemon. Sneasel and Machoke leap backward to get out of the flame, hitting the ground and rolling as they do. They look up in surprise as Charmander stands to his feet shakily, almost falling over. He's holding his head, seemingly in pain. He falls to his knees and looks at the floor. _What's happening to me..._ He ponders.

The audience of Rocket Pokemon look on, confused. Charmander then lets his hands off his head and looks at them, noticing particles of white light beginning to form off of them. His whole body then begins glowing like a light bulb. Sneasel and Machoke stands up. "What? He's evolving? But how?" Machoke says.

The white silhouette of Charmander begins to fluxuate, growing a bit in size and shape. A quick white flash lights the room and the glow around him slowly fades. Now in his place: A Charmeleon. In the same position: On his knees, his face pointed to the floor, looking at his hands. The Rocket Pokemon look on in mild astonishment. Charmeleon then grasps his paws into fists and slowly glances upward, a look of utmost hatred in his eyes...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Pokemon and Cities/Locations all Copyright © Nintendo & Game Freak  
Characters/Locations used without permission

Scy


	7. The Origin of Skyfire, Part 2

OF DRAGON DESCENT  
Chapter 7: The Origin of Skyfire, Part 2

Pokemon Fan Fic  
By: Scy Storm

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter contains some bloody scenes and some violent fighting, so if you're not into that stuff, you may not want to read it. It's not totally that bad, but I thought I'd warn you.

* * *

The crowd of Team Rocket Pokemon around look on, most with a look of bewilderment. Some with even a look of jealousy. Sneasel and Machoke look at the now evolved Charmeleon, who does not let off his angry stare. Sneasel huffs, brushing herself off with her claws. "Don't look at me like that, lizard."

Charmeleon says nothing, and instead narrows his eyes slightly, his pupils flaring up a bit more. Sneasel and Machoke look at each other, both of them snickering, then looking back toward the Meleon. "Aww, little scaredy-cat lizard getting angry again?" Machoke taunts.

Charmeleon closes his eyes, then smiling, and starting to chuckle slightly. Sneasel and Machoke fold their arms and look at him a bit confused. Charmeleon stands slowly, his laugh growing a bit louder in volume. "... Angry? Yeah... You could say that..." He says.

"Hmm. He's mad..." Sneasel says, smirking.

Machoke slams one of his fists into his open palm. "I hope he doesn't get all shaky again..." He states.

Charmeleon, eyes still closed, starts chuckling again. He soon throws his head back and laughs quite loudly, his arms dangling at his sides. Sneasel and Machoke are just getting more confused. Charmeleon lets out a sigh, cutting off his laughter, but keeping his head in the same position. "Shaky... No... Not me... Of course not... I don't shake... Shaking is bad... Hehe..."

"... What? Now you're making no sense." Sneasel says.

"Hehe... I'm not shaky... You speak of someone else, not me..." Charmeleon continues.

Machoke growls. "Oh, you'll be shaking in your scales here verrrry soon..." He says, punching his palm again and cracking his knuckles.

Charmeleon arches his head back forward, staring at the two with a very evil glare, his head tilted to the right slightly. Sneasel raises her arms and glares back at him. "I'm the one giving the evil stares here, Fire-type!"

She lunges at Charmeleon, who doesn't move. Not caring, she slashes, leaving long, clean lacerations straight across his chest. She looks up in amazement, wondering why he didn't make an attempt to dodge. Charmeleon smiles, grabbing her wrist tightly. She struggles to get back, but can't. Charmeleon proceeds to lick his own blood off Sneasel's claws, murring and letting out a small laugh afterward. Sneasel is lost for words. Charmeleon's smile fades, and he slams Sneasel's arm straight into the ground, her claws slamming straight into the hardwood floor. Sneasel tries to pull her arm out, but can't. Charmeleon assists her with a massive roundhouse kick to the face, which sends her rolling backward several feet. Machoke, surprised at his antics, snaps out of his stare and barrels toward the lizard, going for a grab with both hands. He gets the grab, as Charmeleon once again doesn't move. He starts to strangle the lizard, who nonchalantly moves his hands up to Machoke's. He squeezes down onto two of Machoke's fingers, and the snapping sound can be heard all around the training area. Machoke cries out in pain and lets go of Charmeleon, who immediately leaps into the air. After a second of wincing, Machoke looks back, and gets two slashes from Charmeleon's claws: One of which rakes his eye. Machoke staggers backward, holding his face, tripping and falling on his back. "AAAAAAH! BASTARD GOT MY EYE!" He yells.

Charmeleon lands on his feet and stands straight, starting to laugh again. Blood trickles down from his wound and begins dripping onto the floor. Sneasel moves around the wrist Charmeleon grabbed before, making sure it's okay. It's a tad sore, but should do. She gets back to her glaring battle stance before the lizard, who just looks at her, smiling evilly, his tail swishing to one direction every few seconds. Sneasel sneers. "Quit smiling at me. And I suggest you try dodging me this time, before I make you bleed to death." She says.

Charmeleon blinks, and then nods, his smile fading, and his expression growing stern. Sneasel, tired of his glare upon her, mounts her attack, speeding toward the lizard with great speed. She slashes, many times, each slash cutting through the air with great velocity, causing sounds that echo across the walls of the arena. After what seems like a thousand slashes, she stops, a bit short of breath. Both of them still remain in their original spots: Charmeleon had not moved back an inch. Moreover, he shows absolutely no injury, aside from the previous slash across his chest. Sneasel goes a bit wide-eyed. Charmeleon just looks at her a moment, his expression unchanged. "... Missed me." He says, his voice deep and serious.

Sneasel gasps, but before she can even react, her neck is grasped by Charmeleon's paw. She brings her claws up and tries to slash his arm away, but he is squeezing too hard. Her air supply is quickly diminishing, cutting off her use of body functions. Charmeleon hears some scuffling behind him, and a voice yells out. "SNEASEL! Damnit, stop, you're killing her!" It says.

Charmeleon pays no attention, but does loosen his grip slightly, if only to keep her alive. He brings up his other paw and clenches it tightly, using it to wail away on the helpless Dark-type. She whimpers and cries out through her constricted airway as she's beaten. The Pokemon around the room look on, stunned, none wanting to do anything. Charmeleon stops his attack soon enough, releasing the grip on Sneasel's neck. She falls to the ground, coughing heavily, oxygen coming back to her. She can feel a searing pain shoot through her as the result of Charmeleon's beating. As her coughing fades, she looks up toward him, blood running down her chin. He takes a deep breath, his eyes flaring red as he glares at her. She can do nothing but go wide-eyed in horror as the lizard blasts an intense blast of fire at her, point-blank. Machoke looks on through one eye. "Crap!" He yells.

Sneasel goes flying back several yards into a crowd of Rocket Pokemon, who dodge out of the way. The fire slams her into some exercise equipment and fades. She falls unconscious immediately. Charmeleon takes another breath and grins evilly at the downed Sneasel. Machoke stands straight, one fist clenched, his other hand against his bleeding face. He glares at the lizard. "Damn you..."

Charmeleon turns his glance toward the Fighting-type. "I'm sorry... Did I cut you? I do that... On occasion..."

Machoke growls, taking his hand of his face and clenching it into a bloody fist. His one raked eye is shut, as his face seems to be turning red with anger. "You're going to pay for this with your life, Meleon..." He says through his teeth.

Charmeleon smirks, then lets his smirk fade, intentions running through his mind. He perks his eyes suddenly, hearing a blast. He leaps into the air and narrowly dodges a Hyper Beam. Machoke is not as lucky, and he's slammed straight into a wall. Charmeleon lands, and nonchalantly turns around, spotting an Absol who has stepped out from the crowd. He gathers back his energy from the Hyper Beam discharge. Charmeleon just crosses his arms and stares blankly. "..... Are you the new hero?" He says.

Absol shakes his head around a bit as his energy returns. "That Sneasel you just took out happened to be my mate..." He says.

Charmeleon recognizes his voice as being the one who yelled out for her earlier. He snickers, his stare unblinking. "Isn't that a pity... I do apologize.... Well. Maybe I don't... But you know how it is..."

Absol starts walking forward. "I am sick... and tired... of watching this go on. Prepare to get impaled, lizard." He says, narrowing a gaze.

Charmeleon chuckles, and beckons him forward. "Try me..."

Absol wastes little time and goes for Charmeleon, waving his head and slashing at him with the scythe on his head. Charmeleon grabs the blade. Absol blinks, and tries to pull away from the lizard's grip, but can't. Charmeleon proceeds to shift his grip and turn around, straining himself in an effort of strength. It pulls off, and he lifts Absol clean over his head and slams him hard onto his back. Absol cries out in pain as his spine collides with the hardwood floor. He rolls back to his feet as Charmeleon backs away slightly, and dives. Charmeleon drops to his back and kicks hard at the Absol's chest as he flies by, causing him to hit the ground and roll. Charmeleon kicks back to his feet and looks over his shoulder toward Absol, who gets back to his feet awkwardly. "Grrr... Damnit, you're fast..." Absol says.

Charmeleon turns around. "Or you're just unskilled..."

Absol growls. "I'll show you unskilled!"

Before he can do anything, a high, raspy voice rings out from out of nowhere. "Don't bother."

Charmeleon perks one eye. Absol looks around. Suddenly, a flash of silver is seen near him, and Absol falls unconscious. Several of the surrounding Pokemon gasp and back away. Out from the shadow there comes a black & gray-armored Scyther, his eyes gleaming red. Charmeleon looks around at the rest of the Pokemon, who are obviously afraid of the large mantis. "Hmm... Nice intrusion... Been there long?" He says.

Scyther sneers. "Long enough."

Charmeleon shrugs, crossing his arms, and giving Scyther his unblinking stare. "Enjoy the show? I think it was good..."

Scyther blinks, continuing to approach Charmeleon. "To be honest, that was impressive. But it will be for naught."

A few of the Rocket Pokemon nearby start cheering. "Take him out, Caex!" A few of them say.

Caex stops and looks around. "Be silent, you imbeciles! If you were of any worth, you'd have already attacked the damn lizard!"

The Pokemon around the room silence themselves, a few huffing and turning to leave. Caex looks back toward Charmeleon, who still hasn't blinked, and just stares at Caex with an empty expression. Caex flashes him an evil glare, and after a moment, Charmeleon finally speaks. "..... So, you're weak to fire, too..."

Caex shakes his head. "I fear not the power of flame. No matter which vessel it comes from."

Charmeleon says nothing again for a few seconds, then finally blinking once. "So then... You going to... 'take me out?'"

Caex smirks. "Gladly."

An instant after uttering the word, Caex dissipates, only a part of his image faintly imposed into the air, which fades. Charmeleon uncrosses his arms, his forearms covered in his own blood. He makes no move to look around for the Scyther's position. Eventually he drops to his stomach, a flash of silver dashing the air near where his head was, Caex suddenly standing there. Charmeleon kicks his back feet upward on top of the blade, doing an odd backflip. As he does, he fires a blast of fire point-blank against Caex's chest. He comes to a stand on top of the scythe, turning his head, and noticing Caex shows little to no wear from the blast. Caex flings his scythe downward, causing Charmeleon to begin falling. Before he can fall mere inches, the same blade comes firing downward sideways, slamming the lizard to the floor. He makes an attempt to sit up and struggle out, but Caex holds him firmly down. Caex smiles wickedly, turning his blade back vertically, slicing forward once, lacerating Charmeleon's stomach. Charmeleon cries out as his flesh is seared, blood beginning to seep onto the floor. He growls, gripping Caex's blade in his hands and lifting it off of him. Caex raises his other blade for a strike, but Charmeleon sees it, sitting up and dodging as it comes down for his neck. He falls sideways and makes an awkward roll away from the Scyther's blades, getting to his feet, nearly slipping off them as his own blood trickles down his legs onto the floor. Caex stands back straight, his evil smile still planted firmly across his insectoid muzzle. "This is called killing you slowly."

Charmeleon growls again, but suddenly stops, his expression changing drastically. No longer looking angry, his face changes, giving off a look of bewilderment. His eyes go a bit wide, and he brings one of his paws to his head, his eyes planted firmly on the Scyther. Caex raises a brow, wondering what is up with the sudden change of attitude. Charmeleon then lets a smile go across his face, and he begins laughing, slow at first, soon picking up to almost a maniacal pace. Caex sneers. "What the hell are you laughing at!?"

Charmeleon doesn't answer, and just keeps laughing, though his jests are beginning to go down. Not one Pokemon in the room isn't confused. Caex hisses annoyingly. "Time to die!"

Caex crosses his scythes before him, and in no time, speeds in front of Charmeleon, cross-slashing. Charmeleon jumps upward and out of the way, spinning and smashing his flaming tail across Caex's face. Caex backs up slightly. Charmeleon lands and immediately springs forward in a skull bash, nearly knocking the Scyther off his feet. Caex slashes upward, but Charmeleon moves to the side, his breath erupting in a blast of flame. Caex moves his scythes up to shield as the flame totally engulfs him. After a moment, he slashes to the sides, a whirlwind blowing out around him and taking away the flame, though it's already done its share of damage. Caex looks forward, and gets a surprise. Charmeleon is now completely surrounded in a torrential aura of flame. A shadowy silhouette of the lizard can be seen, with his eyes glowing a bright green. Caex growls, and jumps forward to slash. Before his blade can even penetrate the flame aura, he feels a searing heat envelope his arm, and he's forced to stop his slash and pull back, wide-eyed. Charmeleon's eyes narrow. "YOU... CANNOT... KILL ME!" He says, his voice deep and bellowing, completely different than before.

Before Caex can make any reaction short of changing his expression to worried, streams of flame erupt from the aura around Charmeleon. They all converse and surround the Scyther, who feels the same searing heat as before, and can make no movements other than turn his head and look around in horror. The aura around Charmeleon completely fades, all of its power becoming the flaming pillars surrounding Caex. Seconds later, they converge, and Caex is right at the contact point. The Scyther's soul-piercing shriek fills the room, as the new blast of flame convulses and explodes, a ring of flame blasting outward and billowing through the audience of Rocket Pokemon. A bright orange flash lights the room, fading quickly. The double-doors to the room fly open, several Rockets coming in. "What the fuck is going on in here!?" One yells out.

Devastation rids the room. The floor and the walls are either a bit charred or just ashy, a huge charred point is evident on the area where the pillar of fire exploded. Several of the Pokemon around the room begin standing, shaking themselves off, while the weaker remain out cold. The crowd of grunts looks on in astonishment. "Hey, move your asses!" Says a voice.

Brian pushes through the group, going wide-eyed upon seeing the room. He takes particular notice to the bleeding Charmeleon, standing, and breathing heavily. "... Charmander? How'd he evolve?"

Charmeleon stops breathing a moment, blinking a few times, and falling to his knees. Brian rushes forward and grabs him, quickly getting blood on his hands. "Oh no..."

He pulls a Pokeball out and recalls Charmeleon, turning and bolting out the doors.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The elevator doors open, and Draco and Jules step out and begin walking toward the large event room. Jules hasn't said much, and is just lost in thought. Draco's story is done, and he just remains speechless, letting Jules ponder. As they reach the big room, they notice everyone there has pretty much filed out. Jules finally speaks. "... So that's what happened?"

"... Yes, that was the first time he snapped..." Draco replied.

"Wow... And that just kept going on?"

"Occasionally. His attitude completely changed after he evolved from Charmander, and so did all his fighting tactics. He became an emotionless beast in one day. It just got worse when he became a Charizard, when I was finally able to give him the name I intended for him..."

"Skyfire..."

"After he became a Charizard, he would snap into a frenzy almost at the drop of a hat... I can't bring him anywhere anymore..."

"..... I have one question, though."

"What is that?"

"If you weren't there, how do you know how the fights went down?"

"Well, Skyfire told me how it happened."

Before Jules could answer that comment, they're interrupted. "Hey, you guys coming?"

They look out toward the entrance of the room, where they spot the sailor they met when they entered the boat. Jules and Draco glance at each other and shrug, walking toward him, following him on route to the boat's exit.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Pokemon and Cities/Locations all Copyright © Nintendo & Game Freak  
Characters/Locations used without permission

Scy


End file.
